


Our little horror story

by DamadiSangue



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Implied Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Did it hurt?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>A word withheld; an anger that unfolds around her like the corolla of a flower.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Excella tilts her chin, seeks him out of the corner of her eyes.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Always beautiful; death suits you... <b>Albert."</b></i>
  <br/>
  <i>Wesker laughs without joy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our little horror story

"I loved you to the point of ruin.   
I loved you until my lungs were filled with ash."  
\- Tina Tran -

  
**Our little horror story**

  
**I remember when all the games began.**

Excella observes the night, soothes its horrors.  
Behind her the horizon drips black and red, swollen and bruised - obscene bubble of lies and memories.  
It is the Venice that she ~~doesn't~~ remember, the reflection of a city she had loved with the innocence of a little girl of five years.  
It is the Venice of which she perceived the smell before, when the Uroboros had found its way into her bowels, along her throat.

_A revolting birth; the indecent nativity of a hellish beast._

She breathes in, and the taste is always the same; rotten water **and** blood.  
The wind changes direction, sighs on her skin.  
Excella smiles and waits.

  
**March, 2008**

The alarms begin to sound, armored doors closes suddenly.  
Excella closes her mouth, narrows her eyes.  
"What's going on?" asks one of the scientists (Robert. His name is Robert. Two daughters, an ex-wife. A few gray hairs, a stress psoriasis) and Excella hears the _whining_ sirens along the walls of the laboratory - scrape, _skinning_ them alive.  
"Nothing." she says, and opens the bag "Stay here." she pulls out a gun, check it "I'm going to control the damage."  
Two hours later, Robert will be the first to show signs of infection from T virus.

  
**Remember every little lie and every last goodbye.**

"You're back."  
Something _falls;_ something brushes her neck.  
"Did it hurt?"  
A word withheld; an anger that unfolds around her like the corolla of a flower.  
Excella tilts her chin, seeks him out of the corner of her eyes.  
" _Always_ beautiful; death suits you... _Albert_."  
Wesker laughs without joy.

  
**March, 2008**

The world has become red **and** white (blood **and** plaster. Alarms **and** torn coat. Umbrella **and** Tricell; different names, same fate)  
Excella goes round the corner that leading to the main corridor, seeks to distinguish the sound of infected from that of the living ( _yet_ )  
She took off her shoes and bare feet slip on the floor without a sound.  
She swallows, strengthens her grip on the gun.  
It is at that time that the laboratory side door opens with a sharp crack.

  
**Promises you broke, words you choked on and I never walked away.**

Piazza San Marco burning of a sick light; rotting globes that look like blood blisters.  
Excella adjusts her skirt, looking for a place to sit.  
"How did it happen?" she asks, and Wesker reclines backward, the basilica a distorted set of peaks and domes.  
"The Uroboros."  
"Uhm." Excella says, crossing her legs in front of him "And the _Dott.essa Fayer_ hasn't been able to save you?"  
Albert bares his teeth and says nothing.

  
**March, 2008**

Excella holds a cry, raises her gun.  
Shot in the barrel, hands steady - _shoots._

**Bam!**

Robert's skull open like a rotten fruit, _exploding_ against the wall.  
The air is filled with sounds (moans, screams, _gasps_ ) and Excella repeats mentally how many employees there are at the four security level.

_At least fifty._

Excella turns and starts running.

  
**It's still a mystery to me.**

"I knew about you two."  
Something runs through the quadrangle of the square; perhaps a shadow, perhaps a ghost.  
"I knew after the outbreak of the 2008."  
The Venice Lion stares at them without eyes, _warped_ under the weight of a reality that they have created.

**They** _and all that they had done._

"Yet I have remained close to you."  
The lagoon is a dark and muddy hole, black and bottomless.

_Uroboros._

"Yet I have tried to live up to your dream; to be worthy to receive at least a piece of your utopia."  
Wesker leans his elbows on his knees, gives her a neutral look.  
Excella turns, searchs for his eyes - his heart.  
"I begged when I could _demand._ I asked when I could _take_." she presses her fingers into a fist, then reopening them "I _loved,_ Albert, when I could _hate._ "  
Wesker smiles ( _come closer, my child_ ) curls his lips on the teeth ( _I don't bite_ )  
"Why?"  
Wesker sinks on her mouth and _tears_ \- again, **always.**

  
**March, 2008**

She finished the bullets, her breath.  
Excella turning the corner, slamming her hand on the safety button and seal the hall number five - one of the infected remain crushed under it, _plotch_ \- two fingers (ring finger and middle finger) half face ( _unglued,_ a mask of muscles and nerves who grinds his teeth, clicks his tongue, continues to _yearn_ her flesh)  
She opens her mouth and inhales forcefully - holds a retch when the rancid stench of death hits her straight to the stomach.  
The alarms have stopped ringing, the world to exist.  
Excella swallows, runs a hand over her forehead.  
The phone has no range (lost communications: first point of safety) the auxiliary network is down (the second point)  
She throws it against the wall, grabs the gun from the barrel, and preparing to use it as a small bat.  
The lights go out, come into operation the secondary.  
Excella wonders if today will be her last day.

  
**Well I'm so empty.**

"Have you never loved me?"  
He holds his fingers along her neck, soothes the soft line of her lips.  
"There was even a time when you thought that..."

_I would be worthy._  
_That there is place for me in your world._  
_That all I had done was helped._

The Albert's eyes are ruthless prophets.

  
**March, 2008**

Subject C-002, prototype number four .  
Male, twentyfive, no pathological state in progress.  
Infected with the sample of Las Plagas 2, waiting for a feedback about his cognitive abilities.  
Excella opens her eyes, perceives her synapses go crazy and become overloaded.  
The infected sniffs the air, opens and closes his fingers into claws.  
Excella remains motionless, a hare startled by the headlights of a car.  
From the infected mouth drips a reddish foamy drool, the parasite a grotesque flower that contorts his jaw.

_A spider ready to attack._

The infected _growls_ \- emits a strange sound, _wet._

Crick.

Excella perceives the adrenaline burns her spine, the skin shrinks along her bones.  
Under her foot glass ( _broken_ ) in front of her only one instinct ( _escape_ )  
The infected turns and attacks.

  
**Well you're so unclean.**

"Can you give me a rose, _Albert_?"  
The seller tilted towards them (the reflection of a shadow; the pale imitation of an already lived scene) indicates a bunch of red and yellow flowers (Starway of the Sun)  
"I _already_ did." Wesker smiles (baring teeth) the vendor _squeaks_ \- falls to the floor with an amorphous _plof_ \- liquid.

_A shapeless and rotting puddle. The break-up of every dream - of every **hope.**_

The Uroboros stains Excella eyes the same shade of African sunsets.

  
**March, 2008**

Bones that are broken ( _crushed_ ) meat that is torn ( _unglued_ )  
Excella opens her mouth (swallows air **and** fear) she doesn't close her eyes (even when a piece of lung hits her straight in the face)  
The infected collapses on the floor ( _slaughtered_ ) behind him a white and gold profile.  
His parasite appendix swinging inert in her hands (thin fingers, delicate) around her lips blood and a tight crease ( _worried_ )  
"Come." she says, and Excella curls up in a corner "We have to go."  
The lights trembling, a metallic voice warns that the protocol of self-destruction was started.  
"Excella." she calls, and all she gets is a pathetic mewing.  
"Excella." she repeats, and grabs her arm, " _Get up_."  
A distant door is smashed, Alex raised her head up.  
It is then that Excella starts screaming.

  
**The lying, the bleeding, the screaming was tearing me apart.**

"I don't want your apology."  
Wesker studying her profile, raises an eyebrow.  
"I'm not _that_ stupid."  
"Never thought."  
A bitter smile; a love lived in half.  
"But you have killed me."  
"The Uroboros has chosen."  
" _Bullshit_." she retorts, and knows that Albert can't make her anything (not **here** ; not where their souls have found ~~rest~~.)  
_"You_ have chosen. _You_ have decided. Only _you_."  
Wesker is silent - listen to her anger.  
"Why?" she repeats, and puts her hands to her face, " _Why_ , Albert?"  
The truth is all that remains.

  
**March, 2008**

The infected flow along the corridors like a hungry and unstoppable tide, the legs of Excella that betray her.  
"Hurry!" Alex yells to her ( _Dott.essa Fayer._ That _damn_ resource that Albert had pulled out of nowhere) "Don't tell me you throw all those hours in the gym and then you couldn't even save your ass. "  
Excella grinds her teeth, chewing an insult.  
"Fuck you." she says, and continues to run "Fuck you _all_."  
Alex laughs (where she finds the breath to do it?) pulping the head of an infected that has dragged in front of them.  
"This is what you obtain when you start working with B.O.W." she says, and pushes her into the right hallway "I'm only surprised that it didn't happen before."  
"The Tricell is **not** the Umbrella." a woman blocking their passage; Alex opened her side in two as if it were _nothing._  
"No." Alex agrees, and the emergency elevators are getting closer "But you'll need a lot more of an emergency protocol to handle the next experiments."  
Excella gives her a questioning look, Alex ignores it.  
"Why?" and the elevators are now a few meters away from them "Why are you helping me?"

_Why are you saving me?_

The Alex eyes give her the saddest expression that Excella has ever seen.

  
**Paint the mirrors black to forget you.**

"She saved me."  
Wesker crosses his fingers on his knees.  
"Dott.essa Fayer."  
A crow plane on the stands (then another and another.)  
"Alexandra _Wesker_."  
The crows have become twenty, then thirty; small eyes, shiny. ( _hungry_ )  
"Your _sister_."  
Wesker looks like an unfathomable and cruel god, pupils narrow to slits and burning eyes.  
"Your true _Chosen One_."  
The ravens open their wings, become a black and silent mass.

_Aware._

"She saved me because _you_ could kill me."  
Wesker gets up - behind him death feathers and broken promises.  
Excella accept the truth and holds his hand.

  
**March, 2008**

"Who are you?"  
Alex enters the access codes, sliding her fingers along the control panel.  
" _What_ are you?"  
Excella grabs a lock of hair, _pulls._

_Wake up, my child. Wake up: the nightmare is over._

"How did you... _kill them_?"  
Alex uses her identification card, releases a sigh when the light turns green.  
"Answer me, for _fuck's sake_!"  
Alex turns, Excella supports her gaze.  
It isn't the first time she felt something different about her; there was the presentation evening of Tricell (white dress, red lips) her arrival in the laboratory a few months later (transparent eyes, aristocratic face)  
There had been the half-heartedly sentences with Albert, speeches interrupted suddenly.  
There had been fleeting gestures, hidden glances.  
There was a confidence that you could _touch_ \- a habit that had worn out the soul and the heart.  
Alex hardens her eyes, press the eject button.  
Excella spread her legs apart ( _collapses_ in front of the truth) preparing herself to fight.  
The Infected continue to advance.

  
**I still picture your face and the way you used to taste.**

"Jill?" she asks suddenly. Like when you have a spontaneous thought - a faint curiosity.  
"In the hands of the BSAA."  
Excella bows her head, mutters an old Italian song.  
"She will not survive long."  
"No."  
"Persephone was torn to Hell only to be left to die on Earth."  
Wesker nods, a dry gesture - disharmonious.  
"And then?"  
The sky twists, _bustles_ like an infection under the skin.  
"And then we'll all be together _again_."  
The wound of the sky _splits_ open, the horizon green and white - the wind a putrid and brackish miasma.  
Persephone is dying and no one knows that.

  
**March, 2008**

The elevator doors open with a sharp _ding_ , the infected a few aisles from them.  
"Go away." Alex tells ( _orders_ ) "I will stay here."  
"No."  
Alex opens her eyes, dumbfounded.  
" _What_?"  
"I said _no._ "  
A low moan reaches their ears, then a second.  
Alex closes her mouth, _snarling_ \- a strange sound ( _unusual_ )  
"Don't you want _escape_ and save yourself?"  
"Would it serve to something?"  
The Alex's eyes suddenly change, the truth a veil that bares them.  
The first infected turning the corner and snaps his jaws.

  
**Roses in a glass, dead and wilted, to you this all was nothing.**

"She will be in pain."  
Wesker looks up, studies a dawn red as blood.  
"The pain will make nearly impossible breathe to her."  
The reality is cold, the sky a festering plague - _infected._  
"She loves you, Albert."  
The Excella memories are pasty under the tongue, stifling.  
"All we did."

_Aelita._

Pale skin, obsessed eyes; Wesker is the monster under the bed to whom you ask to share it (the bite of the snake, its painless poison - tasteless.)  
"And what have we received in return?"  
Excella opens her fingers, spreading her arms around him - shows a gaping hole in the center of her chest.  
Wesker touches ( _squeezes_ ) it, a miserable heart still beating.

(Only for _him_. **Always** for _him_.)

  
**March, 2008**

The lungs are crushed against her ribs, the air escapes from her clenched teeth.  
Alex extends one arm forward, throws her into the elevator with a curt gesture, _impatient._

Crack.

The wrist bone breaks, the world a speck blurred and shaky.  
Excella shakes her head, slipped on all fours ( _crawls_ to Alex)  
The infected are only a few meters from them, Alex's eyes empty orbits.  
"Alex."  
The woman turns, the elevator doors begin to close.  
"What are you doing?"

_Why are you doing this?_

Alex smiles (curls her lips) gives her the shoulders.

_Legs wide apart, torso leaning forward; attacking position._  
   
An infected _snaps_ , Excella raises her good hand (useless, _pathetic._ )

Clang.

The elevator starts to move upwards (to _salvation_ ) _under_ her the moans of those infected become soggy and wet moans.

_Dying._

Excella reclines backward and swallow a lump of tears and blood.

  
**Everything to you is nothing.**

Excella continues towards a pastry that has no name, the windows worn, peeling paint.  
She sits on a chair in art nouveau style, the padding an undefined shade of red and white.  
She points at the counter, indicates a Venetian muffin.  
"I've always liked this place." she says, and smiles "My father often took me there. Sometimes there was also my mother; when she wasn't too busy to fuck some other European businessman."  
She gets up, leaning over the counter and grabbing the cake.  
"Don't get me wrong." se continues, snatching a napkin "I don't condemn my mother, nor condone." she gives a first bite, closes her eyes "Simply didn't care anything about her."  
Wesker hears, quiet; unable to do anything.  
"But you already know these things."  
She returns to her seat, hands him another pasta.  
"You have informed about my past before you choose me. You have _watched_ me."  
Wesker touches the cake with his index finger, move it with the little finger.  
"It's a _fritola._ " anticipates Excella, taking another bite of her muffin "A pancake stuffed with cream. You will like it, you'll see." broadens the smile, she doesn't realize to have a little sugar on the bottom lip "Besides, it will not kill you, _now."_  
Albert gives her a skeptical look, he wonders if this is all the company he will have for the eternity.  
Excella passes the thumb on her lip, collects the sugar and carries it to her mouth - _clicks_ her tongue against her finger.  
Wesker inhales forcefully, remember that gesture - _that_ moment.

_The heat of the hotel room, the wet sheets under their hands - of her mouth between his thighs_.

"Then?" she insists, and Wesker gives her a irritated look.  
Excella laughs at the normal expression across his face.

  
**March, 2008**

Excella sinks into the wet earth, smudged makeup and hair whipped by the wind.  
The soldiers of the Tricell run towards, in front of them Jill.

_Persephone._

"Miss Gionne." someone shouts, and Excella turns dry of words and tears.  
Jill handed her a blanket, she touches her with dead fingers.

_Small insects that dig into the flesh - into the thoughts; insatiable saprophytes._

"Albert." she says "Where's Albert?"  
Jill shakes her head and says nothing.

  
**As wicked as you are, you're beautiful to me.**

Dawn _burns_ Venice - her wandering and desperate souls.  
Excella observes the world die from behind a blue and green glass window, powdered sugar on her fingers and at her side the man who had killed her.  
She looks to his hand, naked - without gloves.  
"Do you believe that this is our destiny?"  
A shadow remains crushed a few centimeters from the pastry, melt in blackish and sticky fingerprints - _supplicants._  
"That we are doomed to hurt us forever?"  
Wesker ignores her hand, stiffens the shoulder.  
"That _I_ will be condemned to make me destroy by _you_ forever?"  
Albert turns, gives her a question look - _lost._  
Excella sighs and observes the last remnants of the night to be devoured mercilessly.

  
**March, 2008**

The earth _trembles_ , the horizon _explodes._  
What remains of the laboratory are now just rubble and dust, the litany of the dead and their empty prayers.  
Jill is a ghost without a voice, a broken doll - _jammed._  
Excella shouts orders, moves as if she is possessed - _desperate._  
She gestures to one of the soldier, takes possession of the laboratory maps.  
"I don't think you got it right." she murmurs - _growls_ "Down there remained a woman. And a _man_." she adds, putting her hand to her throat "I want you to go and get them."  
"Miss Gionne, it is not possible. Even if we wanted the security protocol includes the complete closure of all of the laboratory and the process of self-destruction has now reduced to ashes every survivor."  
Excella slams her good hand on the table, drop to the ground the coat.  
"Not them." she says, and tilts her face to the captain of the team Delta "You don't know who you're dealing with, but _I do_." split lips, dripping blood - frantic eyes, dilated pupils. Excella has transcended the woman to become a ruthless and beautiful Tisifone. "If _I_ tell you to go, _you_ go. I don't care at what cost; it's your job."  
The captain hardens his eyes, opens his mouth to reply.  
Jill is faster and broke his arm in two places.

  
**You're the darkest burning star, you're my perfect disease.**

"Will you go?"  
"No."  
"Because you don't want?"

_Or because you can't?_

Wesker stares sideways, relaxes the shoulders - legs apart, watchful eyes.  
Excella crosses her arms under the breasts, waits.

_Hopes._

Outside, the sky burned everything; inside, the final round of the hourglass.  
Albert raises a hand, combines the index and middle fingers - _arching_ them, moving them back and forth.

_Come, my child; come here._

Excella smiles (the same smile of a life before; an irreverent and _shameless_ smile) approaches him (worshiped the same pagan god)  
Between her thighs a desire never extinguished.

  
**March, 2008**

Jill _squeaks_ ; opens her mouth and closes it, ripping the chain as a restless and unruly dog.  
Excella follows her gaze (sees _them_ ) collected herself in the coat and starts running (though the heart now bleeds)  
Persephone snaps forward, the P30 pumps under her skin and in the consciousness.  
"Albert!" Excella cries, and only a head responds to her call.  
The Alex white shirt _cuts_ the night, shreds from which she can sees the shiny part of the peritoneum and viscera.  
Albert holds her with one arm, her feet dragging themselves into the earth - leave moist furrows of blood and rain.  
"Jill, warns the medical team _immediately._ "  
Persephone obeys; Persephone will _bend_ to the will of Hades and his henchmen.  
Excella turns, Albert a few centimeters from her ( _kneeling_ in front of the remains of Alex)  
Slips at his side, she puts her hands on the woman's chest ( _You feel it? You are still here; this strange and corrupt heart is still beating_.)  
Alex barely breathe, her face a mask of hair and burned skin.  
"What...?"  
Albert disposes her words with a rude gesture - _nervous._  
Excella raises one of her eyelid (a dilated pupil, iris off - dull) seeks a portion of healthy skin in which thread the IV needle.  
Alex complains, search Albert - _instinct._  
Wesker brings her hand under his chin, naked, _frantic_ eyes.  
"Heal her." he says, and Excella has no time to dwell about his strange behavior " _Now!_ " he roaring, startling her.  
Alex arching backward, her legs moving in involuntary spasms - _painful._  
She opens her mouth, gurgles something and vomits saliva and blood - blackish bubbles that drift at the corners of her lips like a spider's web.  
Wesker collects her face in his hands, takes her in his lap.  
She caresses her forehead, bows his head toward her and whispers reassuring words in a language Excella doesn't understand (but the tone _yes_ ; oh, that couldn't escape her even if she wanted.)

_Wird alles in ordnung sein, meine liebe._  
_Shhh, wird alles in ordnung sein._

For a moment the world stops; for an instant ( _one_ ) Excella feels a stranger in her own body - in her own history.  
It is an _obscene_ thing that Albert holds in her arms; the remnant of a _weakened_ woman, a set of bones **and** nerves **and** muscles held together only by a mutagenic virus.  
She is _grotesque_ and _repulsive,_ yet Albert looks at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

_Meine liebe._

The arrival of Jill interrupts that feeling and the medical team was immediately on her (Dott.essa Fayer: is it her real name?) but for Excella is too late.  
Jill helps Alex and Wesker to load on the helicopter, both ignore her - _forget_ her.  
Excella looks up ( **his** hands in those of Alex) searchs for his eyes ( **on** Alex's body, around **her** wounds and **her** suffering) doesn't find anything (a love that isn't meant for her and never will be)  
It is at that moment that Excella _chooses_ \- sacrifices herself.  
Under the rain the crumbs of a little girl who had played to make the woman.

  
**The lying, the bleeding, the screaming was tearing me apart.**  
**The hatred, the beatings; it's over**  
**Disaster.**

**It's over now...**

There isn't pain in Excella eyes, no trace of suffering.  
She stares at him with a clear gaze - blue as African skies under which she had found her death.

_Slaughtered on the altar of a tyrant and unjust god._

"I don't know if this is our punishment."  
Wesker bows his head to the right, a slow, curious movement.  
"I don't know whether it is another mockery of karma, or if indeed we deserved a space for us in Hell."  
She plays with the napkin that still holds in her hands, barely smiles.  
"I don't want to be alone for eternity, Albert." she says - she _admits_ "I have been alone all my life."  
She ripping a napkin edge, trying to reassemble it - nervous shots, _theses_.  
"I..."  
Wesker grabs her wrist, calms the restless gesture of her fingers.  
Excella free a ragged breath, searches for his eyes - clings to him with a desperation that has the same taste of fresh blood.  
In that dilapidated reality his lips are the only thing that has color.

  
********

  
**March, 2008 - laboratory 008, Tricell Inc. Unknown locality.**

"Hold her." he says, and Jill nods "When I have recovered Alex doesn't let her in."  
Wesker took off his glasses and the shadows murmur - _tremble._  
_So this is the power of Progenitor_. they whisper _Immortality and decay in one body._  
_A beast. A monster._ they say _Nothing but another B.O.W. let slip from fallen Umbrella's laboratories._  
Wesker ignores all those voices ( _pathetic creatures_ ) focuses on the only that counts.  
"You will guide the operation; I can't trust anyone else."  
Jill takes off her mask, she asks to herself if it's the P30 to make her look up to him.  
A scientist runs from one tent, loses a paper and go back to pick it up before the rain ruined it.  
"Is she alive?" she asks, and Wesker closes his eyes, tilts slightly his head back.  
Jill studies his profile, the frantic movements under his eyelids, the total abandonment flowing through him when he comes in contact with another B.O.W.

_With Alex._

Breathe in, he emits a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh.

_A groan that brings to Jill's mind other things - other times._

"Yes." he responds "But not for much longer."  
"Excella?"  
Wesker hardens the jaw, the pupils black and ruthless slits.  
"Lift 3A, less than eight floors from us."  
He advances, Jill three steps behind him - to his left, next to the hand that made her what she is.  
"She saved her."  
Wesker ignores her, _cleaves_ the surrounding land.  
"She stayed to slow them."  
He locates the lab entrance, _tears_ through the armored doors.  
"Yet she knows of you and Excella."  
He runs silent corridors, dead hands slamming against the containment glasses - _lives_ destroyed in minutes.  
"She could have let her die."  
They turn to left, then to right.  
"It would be enough so little ..."  
Wesker identifies the emergency lifts, touches with his eyes the 3A lift.  
"One bite and go: farewell, Excella Gionne."  
He _breaks_ through the adjacent elevator, sets the bottom - calculates the measures for the jump.  
Jill bows her head, stretches her lips into a grimace.  
"You don't deserve to be so loved."  
Wesker leans over the edge, the muscles stretched.  
"Honestly..." he says - _growls_ "I don't give a _fuck_ about your opinion, Valentine."  
Jill watching him fall and be swallowed by the abyss of his own lies.

  
**March 2008 - the hallway security camera 07. Inside the lab 008.**

Alex inhale, exhale; she relaxes the muscles of the shoulders, her neck.  
The first infected falls to the ground like a lump of flesh and bones, the second can't even release the appendage.  
Alex is a white **_and_** red ghost, the power of a beast enclosed in an incredibly fragile body.  
Excella yelled her name before the elevator doors closing, she called out her soul.

_Mirror mirror on the wall; who is the most cruel woman in the kingdom?_

Tangled hair, pale lips, never as now Excella had seemed young - _helpless._

_Innocent._

She lowers a third infected, then a fourth and a fifth, until the Progenitor _yelps_ and fatigue begins to slow her movements.  
She isn't Albert, the _enfant prodige_ of a brood of desperate puppies; she isn't what she could have been - _she had_ to be.  
The breath shortens, something hits her side, then her leg.  
An infected manages to bite her back, his teeth sinking into her flesh and _sting_ \- devour.  
Alex's head snaps back, chin up, fingers clenched into claws.  
She cries, and the disinterested voice of the loudspeakers announced three minutes to the final detonation.  
Another infected reaches her abdomen - intestines which are torn, blood dripping down her thighs, between her toes.  
Alex grabs his neck, _tightens_ - **splatch,** the spine follows the head like a broken string of an old doll.  
The knees give way, Alex _falls._

_Two minutes to detonation._

She strikes with an elbow an infected, rotates on herself and opens the throat of another with the nails.  
The Progenitor tries to regenerate tissue, her disease slows it down.  
Infected focus on her soft belly flesh, _eat_ her alive.  
Alex emits a furious verse, gets up and crushes two infected under her foot, miserably ruined a few meters ahead.  
She has lost three fingers on her right hand, two to the left.  
She misses a piece of a calf, a kidney and the peritoneum hangs like the edges of a torn shirt.  
She coughs - vomit blood and bile.  
She has no power over Las Plagas infected and the Progenitor clouds her view - her mind.

_One minute to detonation._

An infected stretches his appendix to her, Alex bares her teeth and ...

**Plotch.**

  
**Stretching out my arms I let you comfort me.**  
**Our bodies moving in the dark, you take the pain from me**  
**And then I am in love.**

_Thirty seconds to detonation._

Wesker supports what remains of Alex, raises her weight.  
Curled up against his chest there is _nothing_ \- a miserable and broken shell.  
She contracts her fingers on the lapel of his coat, offers him a dull look - glazed eyes, dilated pupils.  
"We will not make it." she tells him, and Albert knows it's the truth: that as he may run fast the fire will reach them before.  
"Leave me here."

_Twenty seconds to detonation._

Wesker has reached one of the emergency lifts, enter the security code without uncertainty.  
"It's over for me." and she forces him to look at her, an unusually strong grip for a creature so devastated "Albert." she calls him - _invokes_ him "It's over." she repeats, and gives him a bloodstained smile " _Leave me_."

_Save yourself._

Albert would like to ask her _why._  
He would like to ask her why she chose to save Excella ( _stupid bitch_ ) why she had pity on a woman already dead. ( _You promised that we would change the world together!_ )  
The lift begins to rise, the questions remain unanswered.

_Ten seconds to detonation._

Alex closed her eyes, abandons his arm - barely breathe.  
Albert wraps her in his coat, facing away from the elevator doors.  
He hides her face against his chest, his fingers entwined in her hair - protects the delicate part of the neck.

_Five seconds to detonation._

"Wait for me." murmurs, and _squeezes_ \- rolled around her body like a snake ( _Uroboros_.)

_Two seconds to detonation._

His screams join the roar of the explosion.

  
**If only for a moment a pure feeling.**  
**I'm scared to control it.**

And they're all there now, ghosts _**and**_ monsters - kings _**and** _ pawns (queens _**and**_ bishops)  
The queen _collapses_ \- she turns out pawn and victim.  
The ghost observes the monster and sees his weakness - the _humanity_ that so desperately he had tried to suffocate.  
The king _mourns_ his bishop - head encircled with gold, lips red with blood; among the burnt hair the crown of a _true_ queen.  
The chessboard is silent and waits.

  
********

  
**Another conversation with no destination**  
**Another battle; never won**  
**And each side is a loser**  
**So who cares who fired the gun?**

He has never loved her (and never will.)  
He leaves a kiss on her forehead, on her cheeks; a soft gesture that rips her heart.  
Venice rises and dies in the space of one night - melts for them, _with_ them.  
There is no time, there is no room in this non - life ( _no - death_ )  
Every so often something wander through the square, other times are the crows to announce their arrival.  
The shadows become sellers of roses, children chasing a dove, seniors who buy the bread.  
Excella smiles, extends her hand.  
One day he'll go (because the Olympus is for the gods, not Hades)  
One day she will be alone again, without any possibility of redemption (of _happiness_ )  
One day **She** will return to take her Zeus and she, poor Latona, will have to make do with only the memories.

_One day._

"Let's go." she says, and Wesker moves "Palazzo Ducale is gorgeous at sunset."  
Albert accepts her invitation, approaches her.

_Takes her hand._

Excella is lulled by a dream already dead.

 

  
**"I want you to love the untold side of me.**  
**Beauty is for everyone.**  
**Just lovers and poets can appreciate the darkness."**  
**\- Francesca Ricci -**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: The Bleeding", Five Finger Death Punch - "St. Jude" and "Pure feeling", Florence + The Machine.


End file.
